


A walking masterpiece

by Pansexualweirdo



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys in Skirts, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Genderfluid Character, Kissing, M/M, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Romance, Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson Are Not Related, Shopping, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexualweirdo/pseuds/Pansexualweirdo
Summary: Sal and Larry are at the shopping mall and Sal has a treat in store for Larry.[[They aren't related in this. Also, Sal's genderqueer and uses masculine pronouns in this. Don't like, don't read.]]
Relationships: Sal Fisher & Larry Johnson - Relationship, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	A walking masterpiece

“Hey Lar, could you take a look at this for me?”

Larry stops scrolling on his phone to check what his boyfriend has in store for him and said blue-haired boy walks out of the booth in a way oversized jumper. It’s dark grey and reaches down to his knees. He isn't wearing any pants, much to Larry's joy. And the sleeves are about six inches too long.

“Yeah, y’know Sal, I think that might be a size too big.”

It's the only critique he can offer, because Larry doesn’t know jack shit about fashion, and that is unfortunately very evident in his responses, but thankfully, Sal forgives him for it… Or so Larry hopes.

 _Uh oh._ Sally’s got that deadpan look on his masked face. And yes, Larry can still very clearly see when Sal's displeased, even under that prosthetic of his.

“No shit. It’s like, _four_ sizes too big. But that’s the point!”

“Oookayy… Well, it’s cute?”

It’s hard to tell what Sal wants to hear, too, ‘cause he looks good in most things. Larry from two years ago would cringe at that, but it’s true. The guy can wear a garbage bag for all Larry cares, and he’d still be the most gorgeous thing in the world. He might smell a bit wearing a trash bag though.

Sal throws his head back with a weary sigh and slips into the booth again, only to come out a minute later in the same outfit. Except that this time, the jumper is blue.

“What about this one?”

“Looks good, babe. I think I like this better than the grey one.”

That’s a half-lie. Larry can barely tell them apart. He supposes the blue hoodie brings out the color of Sally’s hair and eye? Maybe? Is that what he's supposed to say?

Protip; One should not bring Larry with them to a clothing store. A dog would give better response. _The wall_ would give better response.

“Really?”

“Yeah, sure. Look, Sal, you’re stunning. You know I think you are. But I’m really not the right person to ask. You should leave this sort of stuff to Ash.”

Sally frowns, Larry can tell even through the prosthetic. Sal walks up and straddles the taller’s lap, his jumper riding up and painting an obscene but divine picture.

They could get arrested for public indecency.

“No, I wanted to bring my boyfriend. Fashion blind or not,” teases the bluenette, tone light.

This draws a laugh out of Larry, whose hands slip under the baggy hoodie to stroke warm skin traveling up his back and ghosting his ribs. Sal shudders against him.

Defensive, Larry says: “Hey! I know other stuff.”

“Right,” exhales Sal, attempting to sound snarky, but he's unsuccessful.

“I know you look fucking fantastic without _any_ clothes,” murmurs Larry, nosing at his boyfriend's jawline, right where marred skin meets hard edges.

He might not be able to see Sally’s expression or the way his face heats up, but he can tell by his hitched breathing that the comment hit him hard. Sal sucks in a breath, then scoffs, stepping away from eager hands and pulling the jumper back down to cover himself.

“That is inappropriate! Okay, hold on, tiger, I’ve got just the thing. You’ll love it," promises Sally with a wink, and then he’s gone into the changing room again. Larry checks his surroundings for any curious onlookers, but thankfully finds none. Though there might be security cameras in here. But oh well, he bets the staff here has seen a horny teenage couple or two before. Being gay and in love isn't a crime, after all.

"Drumroll, please!" calls Sally and Larry rolls his eyes but humors him, drumming his hands on his knees. 

Then Sal steps out and Larry catches sight of flowing, glittery black fabric and his breath catches in his throat. 

_His boyfriend is wearing a fucking skirt and it's the hottest shit he's ever seen._

The view before him knows the wind out of his lungs and he blinks a couple of times, jaw hanging slack. He looks the boy up and down.

Sally’s wearing his own violet tee that he has tucked in beneath the waistband of a shorter circle skirt in a sparkly black. He holds himself timidly, looking down at the floor and scuffing his shoe against the floor tiles. The audacity he has to look so adorable and yet so edible is downright insulting.

Dark eyes with pupils reaching the brown of his irises flit down to Sally’s legs and Larry decides with a sharp inhale that they deserve to be shown more often.

“Holy fuck,” he exhales in a punctured breath, because his boyfriend is a walking masterpiece.

And frankly, seeing so much of Sal’s skin for once is… a treat, to say the least.

“That could mean anything. Just tell me if you hate it,” Sal spurts, for some reason unable to read Larry’s expression.

Maybe it's because he doesn’t dare look up at Larry’s face. But it’s almost _insulting_ for him to even begin to think that Larry wouldn’t like it.

Wordlessly, Larry closes the distance between them and lifts the prosthetic off Sally’s face just enough to get access to his lips.

“You’re beautiful,” he tells his Bluebird when they part, and Sal’s eyes are hazy, his hands clutching onto the other’s shirt.

“You think? It’s very feminine.”

Larry lightly shakes his head, pecking Sally once more on the lips and letting curious hands fall to clasp around Sal’s waist.

“I know, and you look _gorgeous_ in it,” he murmurs.

Sal boldly presses his body up against Larry’s, eyes playful through the holes of the prosthetic.

“Oh yeah?”

“Hell yeah. So gorgeous, in fact…”

Finishing that sentence is hardly needed. Larry pushes his blue-haired, skirt-wearing boyfriend back into the privacy of the booth and boxes him in against the wall. Mouths connected, his palms slide up Sal’s hips, taking their time worshipping the boy.

“Oh, Lar…” it’s a quiet, vulnerable sound that spills from Sal’s lips, making Larry take a moment to thank the universe for his ‘fuck gender rules’ goddamn _amazing_ boyfriend.

Not before long, Sal’s prosthetic is discarded and his legs are tightly wrapped around Larry’s waist, his lean frame trapped between the taller and the wall.

Small whimpers drop from chapped lips when Larry plants kisses Sal’s neck, littering stark, pale skin with nibbles and bites. His fingers draw circles onto Sally’s thighs and he relishes in the way the bluenette reacts, gasping for air and raking his nails down Larry’s back.

“You’re incredible,” Larry says when they part and he looks at Sal’s bright red face with lidded eyes.

 _Beautiful_ , is all Larry can think. Scars and everything, all of Sally is beautiful, beautiful, beautiful.

“You’re not terrible either, Mr 'don't-ask-me-for-fashion-advice'.”

“I know enough about fashion to know that this fits you. Don’t you ever dare take this off, Sally Face.”

Sally giggles.

“I mean, I think I have to? So I can buy it? If I don’t, I think it’s considered, y’ know, theft?”

“So much for trying to be romantic,” Larry laughs and his boyfriend pulls him into another kiss.


End file.
